Owen Canderwell
The Hon. Owen John Canderwell (b. 1950) is a Georgeland politician. He served as the 20th Chief Minister of Bradmarch from 2004 to 2007, after his Liberal Democratic Party took control of the state legislature following a no-confidence motion against Conservative Chief Minister Kyle Jonas. Canderwell suffered a mild heart attack on August 8, 2007, which he claimed was the result of "a bad lifestyle." On 13 August, Canderwell announced he would step down as Chief Minister on the 17th. |+'Owen Canderwell' |- |- |'Position' || 20th Chief Minister of Bradmarch |- |'Term in office' || February 12, 2004-August 17, 2007 |- |'Preceded by' || Kyle Jonas |- |'Succeeded by' || Shannon DeVere |- |'Political party' || Liberal Democrat |- |'Total time in office' || 3y, 6m, 6d |- |'Born' || October 3, 1950 |- |'Spouse' || Tracey Holloway (married 1990) |} Born in Sergiocitta to Welsh parents, Canderwell grew up in relative privilege and became involved with Conservative politics while attending the University of Bradmarch. In 1977 he became disillusioned with the right-wing's domination of the Tory party and quit, joining the Democratic Party in 1980. In 1987 he joined the staff of the future Deputy Prime Minister, Leonard Hand, and in 1997, after Hand's retirement, he was elected to the Bradmarch legislature for the Democrats. He became Shadow Minister for Roads and Railways in 1999. In 2001, following John Lemon's resignation, he stood for and won the leadership of the Bradmarch Democrats. He became Shadow Treasurer and deputy leader of the opposition to Simon Price in 2000. At the August 2000 state election, the Liberal/Democrat coalition suffered a dilemma when both parties won an equal number of seats in the legislature. An agreement was struck, whereby Price, as leader of the Liberals, would be Leader of the Opposition but should the office fall vacant it would go to Canderwell. In December 2001 it did just that, after Price resigned from office, and Canderwell became Leader of the Opposition. He became the first Democrat to reach such an office anywhere in the country. Canderwell was a leading proponent of a Liberal/Democrat merger, and when both parties formed the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands in 2004, Canderwell retained his leadership position despite some threat from Liberal leader Shannon DeVere. Jonas's margin at the 2000 election had been narrow and left the state with a minority government. Jonas had survived by a loose alliance with independents and minor parties, but by February 2004 his position had become more and more untenable. He refused to resign, and Canderwell called for a motion of no-confidence. The motion succeeded, and Canderwell formed a new government, as an election was less than five months away and early dissolution not possible. The election was occurred in August, and Canderwell's coalition won. Canderwell, as a state Chief Minister, is the second Democrat or ex-Democrat to lead a government in Georgeland, the first being Patrick Luhowsky of Long Island. Canderwell's future has been the subject of some speculation, with DeVere's leadership ambitions well known. Many have looked to Canderwell as a potential federal politician, leading to speculation he will leave before the scheduled 2008 election. Despite a pledge to fight the next election, Canderwell suffered a mild heart attack on August 8, 2007. Canderwell later told the press that a "bad lifestyle" of "stress, smoking and junk food" brought on his attack, adding that he accepted "a man of fifty-six ought to know better". On August 13, Canderwell announced he would resign as Chief Minister on the 17th, pending the election of a successor. Canderwell said he made the decision in consultation with his family. Canderwell stepped down as planned and was succeeded by Shannon DeVere, elected unopposed. {| border="1" align="center" width=700 |- align="center" |width="30%"|Preceded by Kyle Jonas ''' |width="40%"|Chief Minister of Bradmarch' February 12, 2004-August 17, 2007 |width="30%"|Succeeded by 'Shannon DeVere' |- align="center" |width="30%"|Preceded by 'Simon Price ' |width="40%"|'Leader of the Bradmarch Opposition' December 5, 2001-February 12, 2004 |width="30%"|Succeeded by 'Diane Salinger''' Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland politiciansCategory:Individuals